The present invention relates generally to emergency lighting systems and in particular the invention relates to a communication system for linking emergency lighting units for maintenance and testing purposes.
Australian Standard AS2293 consists of two parts:
Part 1--Design and Installation. Reads in part: "The nature of an emergency lighting system that one can never predict when it may be called upon for function. Consequently, while it is important that the system be correctly installed and operate satisfactorily initially, it is equally important that regular inspection and maintenance procedures be instituted to ensure that the system will be in a state of readiness for operation at all times".
Part 2--Inspection and Maintenance. Describes the precise inspection and maintenance procedures necessary to ensure that the system is in a state of readiness at all times.
This product was specifically developed to facilitate compliance with AS2293.2-1987.
Clauses 3.2 and 3.3 described six-monthly and twelve-monthly test and inspection procedures, after which any self-contained emergency luminaire or exit sign which fails to operate satisfactorily shall be either repaired or replaced. Where battery replacement is necessary, the requirements of Clause 3.4 shall apply.
Presently, inspection is carried out physically and performance details are manually recorded. This is a time-consuming and costly exercise. Failure to carry out the prescribed maintenance procedures will result in deterioration of the system, particularly with regard to battery life and efficiency, both of which will reduce drastically.
Due to the high cost of maintenance, and neglect, these inspection procedures are seldom met It is also a fact that replacement of damaged batteries is considerably more expensive than periodic manual maintenance.
Paramount to maintenance costs is the necessity that the installation should be fully operational in the event of an emergency. The proper operation of an emergency lighting system can prevent injuries and save lives.